Let's play but play with each other
by CherryKunoichiTenTen
Summary: Near oneshot; Rated M for sexual things.


This is a chapter from my story on quizilla, i have to post this chapter on here cause quizilla don't let sexual content on there website. I hope you enjoy it!

If you want to read the other chapters from my story is called; I may love playing music but i love you more A Near Death Note love story.

hope you enjoy it!, please leave a review if you want :)

* * *

~The Next Day~

After the conversation everyone went back to what they were doing, Saki was still asleep. Near then got up leaving his toys behind and walked out of the room, Saki slowly opened her eye's.

Saki let out a yawn and rubbed her eye's, she looked around the room and saw Near sitting beside her. "N-near...?" Near smiled at her, "glad to see your awake, Saki" Saki looked at Near.

"how are you feeling?" Saki smiled back, "okay... i can't really remember much after getting knocked out" Near then crawled over to her, his face inches away from hers.

Saki blushed a bright red and couldn't move back as she was near the wall, "N-near...?" Near just smirked at her red face, "we haven't had any alone time in a while" Saki blushed even more as Near just got closer, till his lips were against hers. Saki slowly kissed back, as he kissed hers.

Near kissed her lips softly and gently as she kissed them back, when Near then licked her bottom lip making it wet. Near then slipped his tongue into her mouth, Saki froze for a bit as Near's tongue touched every bit of her mouth.

Saki felt his tongue touch hers and she touched his back, as there tongues touched Saki enjoyed the feeling it was giving her. Near then let his hands go up her top and squeezed her breasts, Saki then quickly pulled away. Near looked at her and Saki smirked as she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"i want to take control this time round, Near" Near sat shocked but just nodded and Saki smiled, "i want you to touch yourself" Near sat shocked at Saki's sudden command. But Saki just smiled, Near slowly put his hand down his trouser's and boxers and touched his sleeping cock.

Saki watched as Near stroked his cock up and down, little moans escaping his lips. Near stroked faster and used his other hand to circle motion the head of his cock. "ahh!" Saki felt herself get aroused as she watched him touch himself.

Saki then put her hand down her panties brushing her hand over her hairs patch and touched her clit, Saki instantly moaned. Saki circled motion her clit while she used her other hand to rub her opening lips to get access to her vagina opening. Saki felt her pussy getting wet.

The more she hear Near moaned and touched her clit the more she wanted to touch herself, her lips then parted and Saki pushed her middle finger inside her vagina. Saki pumped her finger inside and her finger soon got drenched in her juices, she felt her liquid going down her hand slowly.

While her other finger got coated in her sticky juices as she rubbed her clit faster, while she pumped her other finger pumped as fast as she could. Near looked at Saki as he stroked himself faster and applied more pressure, he felt his hands getting drenched in his seed as they fell down his cock.

Saki then looked at Near, "N-near, please touch me" Near stopped touching himself and looked at Saki, "but my hands are covered in my juices" Saki smiled and stopped touching herself she pulled her hands out of her panties and showed him her hands.

"s-so are mine, but please Near touch me" Near pulled his hands out of his boxers covered in his seed too, Near put his hands down her panties and rubbed her clit with his juices. She felt his wet fingers rubbing her clit and his other hand pumping his middle finger inside her.

Near could feel her feminine wetness going down his hands mixing with his seed as he pumped his finger, Saki moaned as he pumped faster she could hold back her moans. Saki then put her hands down Near's boxers and grabbed hold of his cock, Near moaned as she stroked her wet hands across his cock.

Near felt her liquid going up and down his cock two kinds of juices as she stoked, her felt a sticky kind of juice and the feminine wetness he felt last time. Saki rubbed faster and Near couldn't take much more as she stroked as fast as she could, Saki felt his juices running down his cock getting her hands wet as there juices mixed together.

Saki moaned as Near kept touching her pussy he felt her walls contracting around his fingers as he kept trying to pump, Saki felt Near's cock throbbing against her hands as she kept stroking his cock. Saki then felt her muscles clamp around around his fingers and every part of her body contracted as she orgasm.

A loud moan escaped her mouth as, Saki liquid exploded all over Near's hand and her panties completely wet in her juices. Near then orgasmed and a loud grunt escaped his lips as a thick stream of seed left his cock, his juices went all over her hands and fell down his cock.

Saki fell backwards and laid on the bed Near fell on top of her, both panting as there orgasm came to an end. Near then got up and removed his hands from her panties completely covered in her juices, Saki removed her hands covered in his thick white seed.

They both looked at each and Near kissed her gently Saki kissed back, "i beta go, see you in the main room" Saki nodded and watched as Near walked out of the room. Saki then got up and took of her clothes as she walked into the bathroom for a shower, she sighed as the water felt good.

After an hour Saki came out her skin damp and warm from the shower, she dried herself off and put some clean clothes on. Saki brushed her hair and then left the room to go to the main hall. As she walked in Saki saw every body working and Near playing with dice in his hand.

Saki then watched as a guy came in with a blind fold on with Gevanni behind him, "Aizawa..." the guy shouted back as he waved his arms around as he walked. "Mogi!"

WE'LL THAT WAS CHAPTER 16, CHAPTER 17 NEXT WEEK!

I'M SORRY IF IT WAS INTERESTING BUT, I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT


End file.
